


Need You Now

by kierathefangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas and Dean falling asleep in each other's arms, Cas comforting Dean, Dean crying over Cas, F/M, M/M, Multi, cute fluff, seriously I dont even know anymore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kierathefangirl/pseuds/kierathefangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean told Cas a week-ish ago that there was no way he was coming on such a dangerous hunt but never explained why. Cas, naturally, was furious. But now Dean is falling to pieces and Sam calls to say Cas needs to come and fix it. Cas comforts Dean and Dean explains why he said no. They fall asleep together. Lots of fluff. Dean shaking & crying. There's a mention of Dean drinking tons of alcohol, and there's an empty case of whiskey on the floor, but he's not drinking during the piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Can't Take It Anymore (Dean's POV)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeweldancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeweldancer/gifts), [trampanya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trampanya/gifts).



> I wrote this for myself when I listened to Need You Now by Lady Antebellum...but I just had to publish. Sorry if it's a bit weird but that's how I roll. Lots of fluff and awkward moments but lots of perfect moments, too. There's some cussing (cuz this is Dean, guys, of course there's cussing and Sam says "holy shit" once so far), yes.
> 
> I haven't watched Supernatural episodes for a lot of the 'history' Dean discusses, it's just what I gather from Tumblr, Google, YouTube, and my own ideas.
> 
> I would suggest you listen to Need You Now while reading, since it inspired the piece. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it as much as I do! I certainly would love some feedback, since this one is just me writing. I did add pieces to the history for Dean I wasn't 100% sure about or that just needed to be there, and let me know if something's totally off and I'll keep that in mind. XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's really short, I know. It's here to show Dean's start to the story and why Sam calls Cas. Also, the lamp crashing to the floor is based off a similar scene where Dean punches a mirror and trashes the room after looking in the mirror to see a bloodied and sad Cas (from when he beat him up).
> 
> I'll post the scene it's based off of once I find it.
> 
> Listening to Need You Now by Lady Antebellum while writing, I suggest listening while reading. It fits the piece, since it was inspired by it.

The lamp crashes to the floor and I fall onto the bed, covering my eyes so if Sam comes in he won’t see me crying.

I down a bottle of whiskey,  too upset to feel it burning my throat. My throat burns more from pain and crying than the alcohol.

It’s only been a week since Cas and I fought, when Cas left. But time doesn’t matter; I feel worse every day, and he’s not responding to my prayers or longing like he usually does. I’m getting desperate.

Sam’s voice cuts through my thoughts. “I got some pecan pie for us to—holy shit, Dean, what happened?”

His hand touches my shoulder and I let a small sob rack through me. _I can’t take the silence anymore._

Sam massages my shoulders, breathing hard. “Hey, Dean, what’s wrong?”

“Cas,” I gasp, shivering violently.

Sam disappears and I close my eyes, tears streaming down my face. _I don’t care what Sam thinks. I need Cas. I love him. I can’t deny that anymore._


	2. Finally Snapped (Sam's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam calls Cas. Cas comes, of course, once Sam says Dean's broken down over him. Shows Cas going inside. Cas stumbles a little when he appears, which is kinda cute (the idea is he's so upset he can't even teleport/fly properly).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these first few are short, it's more of an intro for myself and others than the bulk of it. Next is gonna be Dean and Cas POVs and it'll be much longer, since that's when we reach Cas' arrival.
> 
> This one is set from Sam's POV while calling Cas. It's short but needed. The first two paragraphs give a more thorough intro to what went down. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> I was still listening to Need You Now here, so I would suggest listening to it while reading.

Dean’s been hurting for a while. He won’t say what’s wrong, but I can guess. He had this huge argument with Cas, saying that ‘no way in hell I’m letting you come on this hunt, it’s far too dangerous’. Naturally, Cas was furious and when Dean wouldn’t give him a proper explanation...he took off. Dean’s just been going downhill from there. Drinking stronger alcohol, crying himself to sleep.

Honestly, I’m surprised he lasted this long. He finally snapped, just gasping ‘Cas’ and breaking down in tears the moment I got home.

I take a deep breath, trying to call Cas’ cell. I sigh when the answering machine picks up. “Cas, it’s Sam. We need you. Dean’s finally snapped, he broke down crying and the only thing I can get out of him is your name. Please call back. He’s been going downhill since that day and drinking more alcohol, and I’m surprised he lasted this long. Please, man, we need you here.”

“And Cas...Dean praying is the same as begging. So if he prays, he’s desperate. He’s gotten to the point of crying himself to sleep over you. Get down here, will you? I’m begging you, please. _Dean needs you._ I need you.”

I pocket my phone and Cas appears in seconds, stumbling a little. “I got your message.”

I jerk my thumb towards the door. “He’s on the bed in there. He’s been trying not to fall apart in front of me, but he’s full-on _crying_.”

Cas winces, slipping inside and closing the door behind him. _I swear to God, I never wanna see Dean fall apart like this. He’s the strong one, always has been._


	3. Broken (Dean's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas comforts Dean. Dean explains why he told Cas he couldn't come on the hunt (warning: fluffy explanation!). Cas finally understands. They talk some more. Dean falls asleep in Cas' lap and with both of them embracing each other, which is super cute. :D Maybe I'm just fangirling, but it's cute, it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean's POV. This one's longer than the first two, much longer.
> 
> Still listening to Need You Now; it changes after the next chapter or two.
> 
> As always, comments are lovely! :)

A different hand touches my shoulder, warmer and smaller than Sam’s. For some reason, chills run down my spine and my tears slow automatically.

“Dean,” the low rusty voice grinds out. _Cas. Oh my god, it’s Cas. When did he get here?_

I squeeze my eyes shut, several tears leaking past my eyelids. _Breathe_.

“ _Dean_ ,” Cas murmurs, squeezing my shoulder. “Hey, Dean, breathe.”

The bed sinks down next to me as he sits down on the bed, slipping his arm around me. “Shhh, relax.”

I fall against him, letting the shivers slow and the tears begin to dry at their own pace. _Dean, breathe,_ his voice echoes in my head.

_He doesn’t hate me for existing,_ I realize. _He doesn’t hate me._ Just that knowledge is enough to calm me far more than words can.

I slowly calm down, melting in his embrace. I finally muster the courage to murmur, “Hey, Cas.”

Cas is silent for a moment. Just as my nervousness begins to crawl up to an unbearable level, Cas finally answers, “Hello, Dean.”

I shiver. The age-old tradition of him saying ‘hello, Dean’ rather than ‘hey’ reminds me of a simpler time when we were able to just talk about things like this and smooth it over. But those days are over and our relationship is far more complicated now than it was then.

I take a deep breath, closing my eyes and swallowing hard. “Can we talk about it?”

Cas moves against me, fidgeting. “What is there to talk _about_? You said no, and maybe I shouldn’t’ve pushed so hard.”

I look up at an angle, frowning. “Hey, an argument goes both damn ways, Cas. I didn’t explain _why_ I said no.”

Cas’ eyes soften and he relaxes against me. “You didn’t need to.”

I shake my head, snuggling against him. “Sure I don’t. You’re not even curious?”

Cas frowns. “Of course I am. But that’s yours to explain when you’re ready to.”

I wince. “What if I’m ready now? Would you listen? I wouldn’t blame you if you say no.”

Cas’ arm tightens around me. “If you want to explain, go ahead.”

I take a deep breath. “It’s probably easiest to start at the beginning. Just...don’t freak out on me, okay?”

Cas tilts his head. “...Okay?”

I slip my arm around him and he stiffens for a second before relaxing into me, taking some of my tension and uneasiness with him.

I lace my fingers together so my hands won’t shake. “So, the first time you fell. Maybe I was a little...rude, but it was because being around you more often was making it hard to focus. I kept being overwhelmed and it was hard to stay around you without...I don’t know, losing my way. Losing my focus and worrying constantly over you. I actually worried more when you were gone, cause at least I knew where you were even if it was driving me crazy. I knew if you were okay, if you were hurt or not. If the angels or demons were after you.”

Cas protests quietly, “But, Dean, you knew I’d be fine.”

“No, I didn’t. Point is, that’s when I realized you were more than just a friend; you were family just as much as Sam or Bobby were.”

Cas nods his understanding. “Okay, and?”

I close my eyes, continuing, “So that friendship grew from there.”

Cas fidgets against me. “I’m not sure I understand.”

I shrug. “You understand just fine. So, when I had faith in you over Crowley...well, Sam confronted me about it. He said I had to be sure that my faith was logical and not, as he worded it, ‘based purely upon your personal attachment to him’. I didn’t admit it at the time, but to some degree, he was right. Some of it was my faith in you, but not as much as he seems to think. Point is, that’s when Sam realized how close we were.”

Cas moves again, a nervous movement. “O-okay.”

I shake my head, sighing. “He’s more observant than most people, more than I thought he was. So he brought it to my attention. I didn’t really mind the thing about personal space until he started giving me these knowing looks that creeped me out.”

Cas chuckles a little at that. “Okay. So what does that have to do with—”

“I’m getting there. So you were my brother already. My _family_. I loved you in the same way I love Sammy.”

Cas stiffens in surprise. “What?”

I wince. “You heard me. When you fell, what drove me so _crazy_ was Sam pointing out every lingering touch, every second of eye contact, laughing when I continued to deny there was anything weird about it. Which brings us to the hunt.”

Cas perks up instantly, on alert.

I take a deep breath, explaining, “So, you wanted to go on a damn dangerous hunt. I said no. It’s not because I didn’t think you could _handle_ it, like when I said you were a baby in a trenchcoat without your powers...but because I couldn’t put you through that. I’d rather piss you off in the short term than regret being unable to say no for the rest of my life. In other words, I said _no_ because I don’t wanna lose you...because I love you.”

I pause, gauging his reaction. He stiffens in surprise but he doesn’t pull away. _That could be a good sign._

We stay frozen for a while before I can move again, lacing and unlacing my fingers. Cas’ hand slips over mine, stilling my ever-moving hands and effectively terrifying me. I freeze, unable to move a muscle under the light pressure.

Finally he speaks. “I love you, too, Dean.”

The tension snaps like a too-tight rubber band. “Wh-what?”

“You heard me,” is all he says.

Slowly my tension eases and I close my eyes, taking in this new development while I stop shaking. “I dunno how you taught me faith like you did. I’m still wrapping my head ‘round my own life, let alone _God_ and _angels_ and _the_ _devil_.”

Cas chuckles. “Hey, you’re the one who saved an angel’s life and fought the devil. You don’t really seem to realize it, but you did.”

I feel a grin spread across my face, tightening my grip on him. “Doesn’t make it less impossible to get my head around.”

There’s a companionable silence and I finally break it. “Yeah, so I know you’re not _helpless_ —far from it—but I’d _prefer_ you to be out of harm’s way.”

Cas’ hand squeezes mine. “I understand.”

I close my hand on his, lacing our fingers together. “Good. I don’t know how to reword it.”

His hand closes on mine, and he smiles a little. “I love you, Dean.”

“Yeah, I love you, too, Cas.”

There’s a comfortable silence, broken only by our breathing.

The silence becomes suffocating, and I just have to say something to break it. “How long have you known?”

Cas frowns. “Probably since I fell the first time. I had the full range of human emotions, it was pretty obvious once I saw you again.”

I tighten my grip on his hand. “Okay. D’you think Sam knew? He seemed to pick up on it a while ago.”

“He probably did,” Cas agrees.

I weigh my options before coming to a decision and crawling into his lap, wrapping my arms around him and burying my head in his shoulder. _If Sam comes in, he’ll back right out._

Cas’ arms find their way around me, but his slow response tells me I did surprise him. “Dean..?”

I tighten my grip. “Just roll with it, okay? It’s fine, really.”

Cas relaxes against me. I close my eyes, yawning and half asleep.

I fall asleep in his lap, exhausted mentally and emotionally.


	4. He Needs You (Cas' POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas' POV of Dean's break down. Shows Dean's reactions both better and not as well and shows Cas' reactions better. Cas falls asleep with Dean and it's kinda cute; Cas' last thought is "Maybe angels don’t sleep, but I’m falling again—falling for Dean." :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cas' POV and longer than the first 2, as promised. :)
> 
> Comments, please? I want to know what you think of this one.

My phone rings and I pull it out. _Sam Winchester? Why should I care, after what Dean said, how he treated me?_

I decline the call, waiting to see if he leaves a message. “Cas, it’s Sam.”

_Like I don’t know that. What’s so damn important?_

“We need you. Dean’s finally snapped, he broke down crying and the only thing I can get out of him is your name. Please call back. He’s been going downhill since that day and drinking more alcohol, and I’m surprised he lasted this long. Please, man, we need you here.”

I suck in a cold breath, my hands shaking. _What?_

“And Cas...Dean praying is the same as begging. So if he prays, he’s... _desperate_. He’s gotten to the point of crying himself to sleep over you. Get down here, will you? I’m begging you, please. _Dean needs you._ I need you.”

I pocket my phone and appear within seconds, stumbling a little. “I got your message.”

Sam jerks his thumb towards the motel door. “He’s on the bed in there. He’s been trying not to fall apart in front of me, but...he’s full-on _crying_.”

 _Damn it._ I sigh, taking a small step towards the door.

Sam steps away, crossing his arms. I slip inside, shutting the door quietly.

An unexpected scene meets my eyes. Dean is on the bed, crying into his hands. A six-pack of whiskey lies, empty, on the floor. Dean’s shaking and tears are slipping past his fingers. I’ve never seen him like this, and it’s unsettling.

I move over, laying a hand on his shoulder. “Dean.”

Dean shivers, a little of his tension easing just like that. He stays silent, though, still gasping for air and shaking.

I squeeze his shoulder, hoping he’ll calm down. “ _Dean._ ”

I frown. “Dean, breathe.”

Dean stills just a little. I sink onto the bed, slipping an arm around him. “Shhh, relax.”

Dean falls against me, his shivers slowing down as he melts into me. He slowly calms down, melting in the touch. After a long silence, he mutters guiltily, “Heya, Cas.”

I pause. _After all that, he just says ‘hey’?_ “Hello, Dean.”

Dean shivers, glancing at me. He sucks in a mouthful of air, closing his eyes and swallowing hard. “Can we talk about it?”

I fidget uneasily. “What is there to talk about? You said no, and maybe I shouldn’t’ve pushed so hard.”

He looks up at an angle from under his eyelashes, frowning. “Hey, an argument goes both damn ways, Cas. I didn’t explain _why_ I said no.”

I blink, relaxing against him. “You didn’t need to.”

Dean shakes his head, snuggling against me. “Sure I don’t. You’re not even curious?”

I frown, replying, “Of course I am. But that’s yours to explain when you’re ready to.”

Dean winces. “What if I’m ready now? Would you listen? I wouldn’t blame you if you say no.”

My arm tightens around him. “If you want to explain, go ahead.”

Dean takes a deep breath. “It’s probably easiest to start at the beginning. Just...don’t freak out on me, okay?”

I tilt my head. _What would I freak out over?_ “...Okay?”

Dean slips an arm around me and I stiffen for a second before relaxing into him.

Dean laces his fingers together in an attempt to still his shaky hands. “So, the first time you fell. Maybe I was a little...rude, but it was because being around you more often was making it hard to focus. I kept being overwhelmed and it was hard to stay around you without...I don’t know, losing my way. Losing my focus and worrying constantly over you. I actually worried more when you were gone, cause at least I knew where you were even if it was driving me crazy. I knew if you were okay, if you were hurt or not. If the angels or demons were after you.”

I protest quietly, “But, Dean, you knew I’d be fine.”

“No, I didn’t. Point is, that’s when I realized you were more than just a friend; you were family just as much as Sam or Bobby were.”

I nod my understanding. “Okay, and?”

He closes his eyes, continuing, “So that friendship grew from there.”

I adjust uneasily. “I’m not sure I understand.”

Dean shrugs casually. “You understand just fine. So, when I had faith in you over Crowley...well, Sam confronted me about it. He said I had to be sure that my faith was logical and not, as he worded it, ‘based purely upon your personal attachment to him’. I didn’t admit it at the time, but to some degree, he was right. Some of it was my faith in you, but not as much as he seems to think. Point is, that’s when _Sam_ realized how close we were.”

I fidget, prompting, “O-okay?”

Dean shakes his head, sighing. “He’s more observant than most people, more than I thought he was. So he brought it to my attention. I didn’t really mind the thing about personal space until he started giving me these knowing looks that creeped me out.”

A small chuckle escapes me. “Okay. So what does that have to do with—”

“I’m getting there. So you were my brother already. _My family._ I loved you in the same way I love Sammy.”

I stiffen in surprise. “What?”

Dean winces. “You heard me. When you fell, what drove me so _crazy_ was Sam pointing out every lingering touch, every second of eye contact, laughing when I continued to deny there was anything weird about it. Which brings us to the hunt.”

 _This is what I want to know. The hunt._ Dean’s mouth twitches towards a smile. He takes a deep breath, explaining, “So, you wanted to go on a damn dangerous hunt. I said no. It’s not because I didn’t think you could _handle it_ , like when I said you were a baby in a trenchcoat without your powers...but because I couldn’t put you through that. I’d rather piss you off in the short term than regret being unable to say no for the rest of my life. In other words, I said _no_ because I don’t wanna lose you...because I love you.”

Dean pauses, glancing at me. Surprised, I swallow. We stay frozen for a while before he moves again, lacing and unlacing his fingers nervously. I slip my hand over his, effectively stilling his ever-moving hands and he freezes, eyes wide.

Finally I break the silence. “I love you, too, Dean.”

The tension snaps like a too-tight rubber band. “Wh-what?”

“You heard me,” I answer softly.

Slowly Dean relaxes, closing his eyes. He completely stops shaking at last. “I dunno how you taught me faith like you did. I’m still wrapping my head ‘round my own life, let alone _God_ and _angels_ and the _devil_.”

I chuckle, countering, “Hey, you’re the one who saved an angel’s life, defied God, and fought the devil. You don’t really seem to realize it, but you did.”

Dean grins, some of his tension evaporating as he tightens his grip on me. “Doesn’t make it less impossible to get my head around.”

There’s a companionable silence and Dean breaks it. “Yeah, so I know you’re not _helpless_ —far from it—but I’d _prefer_ you to be out of harm’s way.”

I squeeze his hand lightly. “I understand.”

He closes his hand on mine, lacing our fingers together. “Good. I don’t know how to reword it.”

My hand slowly closes on his, and he smiles faintly, covering up a light blush. “I love you, Dean.”

Dean’s eyes light up and he grins. “Yeah, I love you, too, Cas.”

There’s a comfortable silence, broken only by our loud breathing. The silence becomes suffocating, but I’m unwilling to break it myself.

Luckily, Dean takes that upon himself, blurting, “How long have you known?”

I frown, thinking back.  “Probably since I fell the first time. I had the full range of human emotions, it was pretty obvious once I saw you again.”

Dean tightens his grip on my hand. “Okay. D’you think Sam knew? He seemed to pick up on it a while ago.”

“He probably did,” I agree easily.

Dean falls into a thoughtful silence for a moment before crawling into my lap, wrapping his arms around me and burying his head in my shoulder.

My arms slip around him as if on their own and Dean slowly calms down, melting in the embrace.

I relax, uneasy but unwilling to move. Dean’s eyes drop closed, and he yawns.

Dean falls asleep in my lap, calm at last.

I close my eyes, unsure if I should move or not. He probably should be sleeping on a bed, he’ll get a stiff neck.

I tilt my head, watching my Dean sleep and thinking. _Wait, when did he become my Dean? Oh, I don’t know. Why should I care? He loves me too._

Knowing that he isn’t gonna let me go pauses the decision. _Do I just lay down with him, and risk Sam finding us like that? Or do I find a way to pry him off and just stay close by?_

I sigh, rising to my feet and slipping around to the bed. Either way, he needs a bed.

I attempt to lightly pull him off and his grip only tightens. _There’s no way around it, I’ll have to risk it. It’s better than letting him get stiff. It’s an easier decision knowing that he loves me and probably won’t care if we wake up together, of all things._

I sigh quietly, flipping the blankets back and sliding my shoes off, lowering him to the bed and slipping in next to him. I pull the blankets over us and Dean relaxes, wrapping his arms tightly around me and curling up against me.

For once, personal space doesn’t seem to matter. Dean curls as close as he can physically get, warm against me. I can feel his fluttering heart under my hand and hear my own heart pounding in my ears.

Despite my pounding heart, I’m calmer and more relaxed than I’ve ever been. _He loves me. He loves me. He loves me, too._

 _I love you, too, Cas,_ his voice reverberates in my head.

The single phrase sends a warm, fuzzy feeling skittering across my skin and butterflies bloom in my stomach. _Yeah, I love you, too, Dean. My Dean, my precious Dean._

With that thought running through my head, I fall into a light sleep. Maybe angels don’t sleep, but I’m falling again—falling for Dean.


	5. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short, but pure fluff. Dean is half-awake when Cas falls asleep and hears him murmur "My precious Dean", which is adorable. :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean's POV. Shorter, much shorter, but it's just pure fluff and a bridge between the previous chapter with Cas and the next with Dean. I was listening to Brave by Sara Bareilles for this one, I suggest you listen while reading.
> 
> I'd love to hear what you think of this short piece of the story. :)

_I’m falling, falling, falling._

I snap awake feeling like I’m falling to find Cas slipping me under the sheets and sliding resignedly in next to me, dropping the blankets over us.

 _Oh my god._ I take full advantage of my half-awakeness and snuggle against him, pulling him as close as I physically can. _If I feel like it, I can pass it off as ‘I was sleeping’ when I wake up again._

Cas’ heart is pounding under my hand and his breath is coming short and quick, shaky and nervous. I tighten my grip, ignoring the fluttering of my own heart ringing in my ears.

Cas shivers a little and relaxes, more relaxed than I’ve ever seen him. His eyes drop closed and he murmurs, “My precious Dean.”

I blink a little, enough to let my own body showcase its surprise but not enough that he’d notice. _Precious? Aw, I don’t deserve that._

My eyes fall closed and I slip back into a heavy sleep, warm with a light heart.


	6. Angels Don't Sleep (Dean's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning after they fall asleep together. Sam has 'gotten a room'. ;) Short but fluffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been too long since I updated this. I kinda hit a writer's block and did my usual thing, moving to another piece. Then I came back and I have another chapter ready and a partial chapter waiting. I'm gonna see how much farther I can get with the partial chapter once this one's posted.
> 
> Dean's POV. Short and sweet.

I wake up slowly, warm and comfortable. It takes me a while to realize why I’m so uneasy: _right, Cas._

I crack an eye open. He’s fast asleep in my arms, peaceful and the most relaxed I’ve ever seen him. _That’s a good place to start. Waking up snuggled together._

Cas stirs and I close my eyes again, letting my face slacken and my body fall limp like I’m asleep.

Cas yawns and I sigh, snuggling closer. I finally found someone warmer than me.

Cas yawns again, muttering, “Only falling and fallen angels sleep. Which means I’m falling again.”

I shift against him, letting my hand slip over to catch his. He shifts, his hand closing on mine. “Morning, sleepyhead.”

I groan weakly. “Not yet, it’s too early to move. I’m comfortable like this.”

Cas chuckles. “I didn’t say you have to move. I just said morning.”

“What time is it?”

Cas grins. “Eleven a.m., or just before.”

I groan. “Ugh. Sammy?”

“He, um...he got a room.”

I groan louder. “Did he walk in on us?”

“Yes and no. He just said ‘ew get a room’ and I reminded him this _is_ a room.  So he said ‘fine, _I’ll_ get a room’ and I haven’t seen him since.”

I laugh helplessly, sighing. “Sounds like Sammy, alright. We...we cool?”

“Yeah, we’re okay,” Cas assures me softly. “ _More than,_ considering I’m falling all over again. Both literally and figuratively.”

I grin, yawning and stretching a little before snuggling close to Cas. “You good if we don’t move for a while?”

Cas’ arms encompass me,  making me even warmer. “Of course I am. Why?”

I shrug. “Cause I don’ wanna move?”

Cas tightens his grip. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

I grin and close my eyes, content to just stay like this forever. _This is where I belong. Here, with Cas._


	7. Personal Space (Cas' POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean cuddling a lot. Sam is still gone, of course. And Cas notices "personal space doesn’t seem to matter much anymore" to Dean. :D It's cute, even though there's a piece that borders on smut. Not exactly (they're still in boxers) but closest I've ever written.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cas' POV.
> 
> There is a piece there that borders on smut. They end up falling asleep in their boxers, and it'll be one of the few times that really happens. Or at least, that it's described. Sam will notice the difference with how close they're standing, the fact that they're holding hands, the more subtle things.
> 
> Listening to "One In A Million" by Miley Cyrus. I suggest listening while reading.

Dean grins, closing his eyes and curling up against me. I’m still wrapping my head around all this, and personal space doesn’t seem to matter much anymore.

I lightly stroke his head, lacing my fingers with his. He hums contentedly, closing his hand on mine.

For an immeasurable moment, neither of us move. But after a while, Dean stirs and sighs. “Damn it. Bathroom.”

Dean slips out of bed. “Stay here?”

He sounds so unsure I just can’t say no. “Of course.”

Dean smiles and slips into the room, closing the door behind him.

I close my eyes, yawning. This whole thing has been exhausting, but totally worth it.

Dean slips back out of the bathroom, slipping in next to me and snuggling close again. I wrap my arms around him and pull him even closer.

He just hums, eyes closed. “This is nice. We don’t usually get much time to ourselves, Sam’s always hovering.”

“Yeah,” I agree quietly.

Dean sighs, wrapping his arms around me. “I love you, Cas.”

I smile lopsidedly. “Yeah, I know. I love you, too, Dean.”

Dean tightens his grip, tilting his head so his adorable sleepy green eyes meet mine. “I know.”

I grin, tousling his hair playfully. “You have the most adorable sleepy eyes in the morning.”

Dean’s eyes light up and he grins. “I could say the same about you.”

Heat floods my cheeks and I grin. “Shut up, no I don’t.”

“The almighty, Angel of the Lord, Castiel is...blushing?  Over...a compliment? From _me_?”

I roll my eyes. “Oh, shut up.”

Dean chuckles, tucking himself up against me. “Make me.”

I stroke his hair, kissing the top of his head. “You’re impossible.”

Dean chuckles, tilting his head up to smile at me. “Of course I am.”

I kiss his forehead, smiling back.

Dean’s smile widens. “You’re adorable.”

I shake my head. “You’re impossible. I can’t win.”

“You can, if you want to,” Dean counters.

“No, I can’t.” I yawn. “Not that I care. What happened to personal space?”

Dean shrugs. “I fell in love. And Sam’s not here to make it all awkward.”

I can’t help but smile at that. “You’re adorable. Your _younger_ brother can make you uncomfortable. How sweet.”

Dean blushes scarlet, half-heartedly smacking my arm. “Shut up.”

I grin. “Make me.”

Dean’s eyes narrow mischievously just seconds before he hooks an arm behind my head, fingers in my hair, and kisses me. Caught off guard and elated at the same time, I let my body lead the way—my lips moving against his, my arms around him and my eyes dropping closed.

There’s a silence for a minute or so before Dean pulls away, nipping my lip and leaving me breathless and wide-eyed. “I have my methods.”

I shake my head, mouthing wordlessly. “What the hell was that?”

Dean’s grin widens. “Inexperienced, are you?”

I shiver a little. “You already know I am.”

Dean’s eyes glint with mischief and delight. “Sam coming back any time soon?”

I shake my head. “He said to call if we need him, otherwise he’s staying away. Why?”

Dean’s eyes twinkle and he grins. “Cause he’d probably just walk right back out.”

I close my eyes, a crooked smile tugging on my lips. “Probably.”

He slips his hands under my coat, sliding it off. I crack an eye open to peek at him, letting it drop to the floor but still wondering what he’s doing.

He smiles shyly at me, running his fingers through my hair. “Probably a good thing my dad died before he met you. He always said it was wrong; you know, guys and guys. I didn’t think anything of it until I met you. Turns out I’m bi. Only reason I don’t usually swing that way is my dad said it was wrong and I tried to impress him. But he’s not around for me to impress anymore.”

I roll my eyes. “Knowing him, he’d probably try to kill me. He’s a hunter.”

“Yeah, let alone the fact that he’d see the way I look at you. Sam’s been picking up on it, too, he’s kinda like Dad but...well, he’s not that......he wouldn’t care. So long as I’m happy.”

I raise an eyebrow. “You’re lucky. My family highly discourages emotions, let alone relationships like ours. They’d probably disown me. Your dad’s not _as_ cruel as that.”

Dean tightens his grip on me. “Family doesn’t end in blood, but it sure as hell doesn’t start there, either. Family is there for you, no matter what. Family takes care of you. Family loves you more than anything. Family is different than _blood_.”

I smile faintly. “Sam and Bobby have become family, then.”

“Yeah, they have.” Dean smirks. “But you’re more than family.”

I can’t help but smile at that. “I could say the same about you.”

Dean grins, pecking me on the lips. “Sam has Jess and he’s even got Gabriel, too. I’ve got you. And that’s all I need. I’d die for you.”

“And I’d meet you in Heaven,” I answer quietly.

Dean’s grin widens. “Good. I wouldn’t last without you.”

I tentatively slip his leather jacket off and he drops it on the floor, brushing a thumb over my cheek. “You’re adorable when you’re shy.”

Heat rushes into my cheeks. “Shut up.”

Dean wriggles his eyebrows. “Make me.”

I chuckle. “We’re just gonna keep going in circles, aren’t we? We always end up back there.”

Dean grins. “That’s kinda the point. Any time you say shut up, I say make me. It’s a teasing way of saying if you want me to shut up, surprise me. Kiss me, tackle me, whatever.”

I roll my eyes, slipping my fingers through his and trying to still my shaking hands. “That’s a pretty roundabout way to go about it, Dean.”

Dean ruffles my hair. “I know.”

His experienced fingers work the buttons undone on my shirt, slipping it off. “But hey, it works.”

I roll my eyes, teasing, “No, it doesn’t.”

Dean chuckles, slipping the buttons undone and slipping my shirt off, his hands warm on my bare skin. “Of course it does. Once you know what it means.”

I tug his shirt over his head and he drops it on the floor, eyes twinkling with a newfound energy.

I force myself to relax, reminding myself that he won’t hurt me. I’m safe with him.

Dean brushes a hair out of my eyes, a gentle smile gracing his face. “You’re inexperienced, you’ll learn.”

I feel my eyes widen a little as I register what he means. _Oh._

He works my belt off, fingers fumbling just a little. I unbutton his jeans and he kicks them off, sliding my pants off and sliding his hands up my bare leg and back around me.

I shiver a little, my arms around him and butterflies fluttering in my stomach. He kisses the tip of my nose and smiles this knowing, gentle smile. I feel both safe and exposed at the same time, trusting him but still inexperienced and uneasy.

Dean kisses me again, gentle and slow. Passionate but not needy. My head spins and my eyes close as he grounds me again, my heart soaring.

He nips my lip and smiles at me, love brimming in his eyes. I catch my breath, snuggling close and tightening my grip on him. For once, whatever the angels think doesn’t bother me.

Dean curls up against me, eyes closed. “Also, no Sam. Which is nice. He’d run the other way if he saw us like this.”

I chuckle, kissing the top of his head. “Maybe.”

We fall asleep tangled together, hearts still pounding.


	8. Gabriel's Prayers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas tells Dean that Gabriel isn't yet dead; it takes six wing-burns before an archangel is dead. Dean tells Cas that Sam's been praying and Cas knows about it. Mary and John Winchester are also discussed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to a couple requests, I finished the chapter I was working on. The next chapter will be longer (Sam has to talk to Dean about it) but this one is finally done. Hope you enjoy it as much as the last few chapters!

I wake up slowly to find Cas still wrapped around me, our fingers tangled together and his expression the most peaceful I’ve ever seen it. He looks happy.

He stirs a little, sleepy blue eyes connecting with mine. “Mmm, hi.”

I grin, poking his nose with one finger. “Hi.”

There’s a pause before he smiles sleepily. “What time is it?”

I glance at the clock. “Eh, eight. Too early to get up.”

He laughs, eyes falling closed. “Too comfortable, too.”

I grin instantly, running my fingers through his hair. “Yep.”

He shivers a little, our eyes connecting again. He half-smiles, reaching up until his fingers brush my cheek.

His fingers hover for a second before brushing lightly over my hair. “For once, whatever the angels think doesn’t really...bother me anymore.”

I grin, pecking him lightly on the lips. “That’s kinda a side effect of being in love. What other people think doesn’t matter so much anymore. My dad would be furious if he knew, but I don’t really care anymore.”

Cas smiles shyly back, giving him the softest puppy-eyed look. “Neither of our parents seem to want us to be together. Especially in the middle of a war.”

I shrug. “My mom might not’ve minded. She’s really nice. She’s in Heaven, too. But Dad sold his soul to Azazel in exchange for him saving my life, so he’s in Hell.”

“I could reunite him with Mary,” Cas suggests quietly. “I’m sure I could get Michael or Gabriel to cooperate. Michael’s begun to fall.”

“I thought Gabriel was dead?” I ask.

Cas shakes his head. “Back in Heaven. Like when I died. Unless you see six wing burns under him, then he’s alive. He only had one. He’s still got five lives left.”

“That’s cool,” I say with a half-smile. “Never got to say thanks for saving our asses from Lucifer. And Sam’s head-over-heels in love with him on top of that.”

Cas chuckles. “Why do you think Gabriel’s having trouble not falling? He’s trying not to fall so he can protect Sam. He’s trying to keep it a secret so they don’t suspect anything of him.”

I roll my eyes. “He could’ve at least told us he wasn’t dead. Or at least Sammy. When he thinks I’m not paying attention I can see him praying.”

“Gabriel mentioned it,” Cas agrees. “He’s been praying he survived since that day. Father just let him hear it because he got tired of hearing it. He’s been trying to convince Naomi to let him keep fighting.”

I shake my head. “Sam’s falling apart. Convincing her is taking too long, if that’s what he’s doing.”

“I’ll pass it along,” Cas says with a sleepy smile.

“I thought angels didn’t sleep?” I ask softly.

Cas chuckles. “Yeah, well, I’m falling again.”

I tighten my grip, curling up against him and closing my eyes. “Good. I haven’t got to show you my tunes yet.”

Cas laughs a little before settling down. “I love you, Dean.”

“Yeah, I love you too, Cas,” I murmur back, sinking back to sleep.


	9. Sammy (Dean's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean talk it out, then Sam and Gabriel talk it out. Cas and Dean prepare to ascend to Heaven (to visit John and Mary).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer. Next chapter is much longer. ^_^ Dean's POV.

“He’s alive?” Sam asks, eyes wide.

I nod. “Cas said so.”

“And why isn’t Cas here...?”

I roll my eyes. “He’s talking to him. Passing along our thanks for saving our asses. And also he’s getting Dad out of Hell and reuniting him with Mom. Chill out.”

Sam crosses his arms. “He’s falling again.”

I nod slightly. “He is.”

“So are you,” Sam says, raising an eyebrow.

I cross my arms. “So what if I am?”

Sam smiles a little. “So you finally admit you’re in love with him?”

“Yeah, sure, whatever,” I concede. “I’m fucking in love with him. Happy?”

Sam grins. “Yep. Why’d it finally sink in?”

I hesitate. “Because we fell asleep together and I actually didn’t mind waking up with him there?”

Sam laughs. “Good for you!”

With a flash, Cas reappears. A bright gold flash materializes into Gabriel, and his usual smirk is replaced by a soft smile. “Sam.”

Sam turns and lights up like a fucking Christmas tree. “Gabe!”

Gabriel moves forward a little. “I heard you. Dad forwarded what you were saying along to me.”

Sam grins, his arms falling to his side.

“Hey, thanks for saving our lives, man,” I say softly.

Gabriel inclines his head. “Of course. Nice to see you’re doing well, Dean.”

I grin, stepping over to Cas’ side.

Cas slides his fingers through mine pointedly, giving Gabriel a challenging smile.

Gabriel grins. “I knew it. Finally you two lovebirds are together.”

He winks and Sam laughs, winking at me with the biggest damn smile he’s had in a long time.

Gabriel steps away from Cas over to Sam, uncrossing his arms. “How’ve you been?”

Sam hesitates before throwing himself into Gabriel’s arms, hugging him fiercely. Cas ducks his head, grinning.

Gabriel is startled for a moment before he hugs him back, muttering, “I missed you, too, Sammy.”

Sam takes his hand, pulling him away and starting to talk rapidly.

Cas smiles a little. “I doubt he’ll be done for a while.”

I laugh. “Thanks, Cas.”

He nods. “You shoulda seen John’s face when he saw Mary. You’d think someone just found the sun after looking at a bunch of stars. He lit up and hugged her fiercely.”

I laugh lightly, grinning. “Yeah, he missed her a hell of a lot.”

Cas laughs shortly. “You’re telling me.”

I hesitate. “Can we see her?”

Cas frowns for a moment. “I think so. We’d have to leave our bodies behind to touch her, though.”

I shrug. “’Kay. Not like Sam’ll notice.”

Cas rolls his eyes, pulling me back into the room and flopping down next to me.


	10. Heaven's New Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Up in Heaven. Dean and Cas meet John and Mary. Sam and Gabe join them. Lots of stuff going on. ^_^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean's POV. John, Mary, Naomi, Cas, Gabe, Michael, Sam, Jess, Dean, lots of stuff going on. Longer than the previous. ^_^

We lift off, and I look down to see our bodies sitting, incredibly still, on the bed. I look up to see Cas’ true form for the first time; bright white wings with a tinge of grey, glowing gold body, one hand on mine.

I close my eyes, waiting until my feet hit something solid to open them.

My eyes adjust to the brightness slowly and finally I spot our house, with Dad outside hugging Mom like his life depends on it and almost crying with relief. Everything is tinged in white and far brighter than it would be normally.

Cas gestures. “Like I said.”

I grin. “Like his life depends on it. Come on.”

I start running that way, dragging Cas along.

Mom and Dad look up and Dad looks both relieved and upset. “Dean!”

Mom’s eyes widen. “ _Dean?_ ”

I slide to a stop, hugging Dad fiercely. “Dad!”

Dad hugs me back, crushing me for a while before looking me over. “Are you alright?”

I nod, sliding my fingers through Cas’. “Yeah. Hitched a ride with my angel.”

“ _Your_ angel?” Dad asks.

“Dad, Castiel. Cas, Dad.” I introduce quietly.

Dad’s eyes fall on Cas and widen. “You’re the one that pulled me from Hell.”

“I am,” Cas says. His voice is the same, only more sing-songy as if he’s constantly singing.

Dad inclines his head. “Thank you.”

Cas nods back. “Dean’s request.”

Mom looks me up and down. “ _Dean_? My god, you’ve grown.”

I grin at her. “Yep. Hi, Mom.”

She hugs me like her life depends on it, burying her face in my shirt. I hug her fiercely back, dropping my head on her shoulder. “I missed you, Mom.”

“I missed you, too, honey,” she sighs.

With a gold flash, Sam and Gabriel appear behind us, and Sam throws himself into Dad’s arms. “Dad!”

Dad hugs him tightly back. “Sammy, my boy,” he chuckles.

I finally release Mom, pulling Sam over once Dad releases him. “Mom, this is Sammy. Sam, Mom.”

Sam grins. Mom’s eyes widen. “You’re taller than Dean!”

Sam laughs. “I am.”

Mom hugs us both fiercely. “My boys...”

She turns and smiles at Cas. “Thank you.”

Cas smiles shyly. “This is all on Dean and Sam’s request.”

“You’re an angel, don’t you take orders from God?” Dad asks disbelievingly.

Cas winces. “Erm...I should be, yes, but I’m falling again.”

“Again?”

I grin shyly. “Uh, yeah, he fell three times for saving my life. He yanked my ass outta Hell.”

Dad’s eyes widen. “Three times?”

“I got in there to save Sammy’s soul,” I tell him firmly. “Cas pulled me out.”

Sam grins. “I may have sold my soul to stop Lilith from killing Dean.”

Gabriel rolls his eyes. “You could’ve prayed to us for help, you know.”

“Well, it’s hard to have faith when everything in your life has gone wrong,” I challenge. “Wasn’t till Cas proved it I believed he was an angel. I’ve been dealing with monsters and demons my whole life.”

Gabriel sighs. “A little faith can’t hurt, Dean.”

Sam chuckles. “Dean didn’t have any faith until Cas saved his ass.”

Mom hesitates. “Monsters and demons?”

I nod. “Azazel, demon of fire, he put his blood in Sammy’s mouth. He can see beforehand when someone’s gonna die and he’s resistant to all Hell stuff, like that jet of light thing Lilith does. Ever since he did that, we’ve had lots of demons and monsters coming our way trying to kill us. A witch thing that suck out children’s life nearly killed Sammy.”

Mom’s eyes widen. “You mean you’re hunters?”

I hesitate, glancing at Dad. He shakes his head but I say firmly, “Yeah. Raised on it since you died.”

Mom flares with anger then suppresses it. “You’re alright?”

I shrug. “Eh, apocalypse is nothing new. Lucifer’s real, trying to raise hell, he keeps possessing Sammy, etcetera. Piece of cake with angels on our side. Gabriel here’s an archangel and Cas is an angel, I think we’re covered.”

Gabriel inclines his head. “A pleasure.”

Mom smiles at him. “Pleasure’s mine, Gabriel.”

“Oh, please, Gabe,” he insists lightly.

Sam grins. “That’s what we call him. And Cas instead of Castiel. Castiel is an angel, Cas is our friend.”

Mom raises an eyebrow. “Friends? With angels?”

I grin. “More than?”

Dad’s eyes narrow. I focus on Mom. Mom smiles, just a little. “More than friends? What do you mean?”

I hesitate, smiling shyly. “Er, I’m bi. So...Cas isn’t just my friend. He’s our brother, at least for Sam, but he’s more than that for me.”

Sam grins. “Same can be said for Gabe and I. What Dean’s trying to say is he’s in love with Cas.”

I duck my head, ignoring Dad’s angry splutter and focusing on Mom’s beautiful laughter. “Oh, honey,” she laughs, ruffling my hair.

Sam slides his fingers through Gabe’s. “I don’t have any room to talk, I’m in love with Gabe.”

Gabriel glows a little brighter for a moment, which I guess is the angel equivalent of a blush.

Mom laughs. “Well, better to have someone than worry about what gender they are.”

“They’re technically gender-fluid,” I shrug. “Just, they took male vessels and—the occupants are dead, they’re not possessing anyone—that kinda gives them a gender.”

Dad glares daggers at me, mouthing, “What did I tell you?”

I cross my arms, glaring back. “Oh, shut up, Dad. I can love him if I want, male vessel or not.”

Mom glances at Dad. Dad continues glaring, unaware of her eyes on him.

Mom swats at him. “Stop glaring at our son. He can love who he wants, you have no right to tell him otherwise.”

Dad flinches. Sam grins. “Technically Gabriel’s also a trickster, _The_ Trickster, and also he’s Loki. Different mythology, different name.”

“Loki?” Mom asks with a laugh. “They viewed angels as Gods?”

Gabriel shrugs. “Yes. Michael is Thor. Hannah is Freiya. We’re all Gods in the eyes of the Norse. The Greeks called us all Gods as well. Michael is Zeus and Naomi is his wife, according to mythology. I’m Poseidon and Lucifer is Hades. We’re all Gods in other religions.”

Mom grins. “That’s cool.”

“Michael’s falling,” Gabriel says quietly, almost making an effort not to be overheard. “So am I. So is Cas. They don’t want us to fall in love so they take our grace away.”

Mom crosses her arms. “Bullshit. That’s stupid. Everyone can and will fall in love.”

“Try telling Naomi that, she’s in charge right now,” Gabriel sighs. “Father’s missing. God is missing. Naomi’s the one left in charge. If Michael were in charge we’d probably get more grace for being in love and all be archangels now, even Cas. But no. He had to leave _Naomi_ in charge.”

“Naomi?” Mom says. In seconds, Naomi appears. “Yes?” she asks resignedly.

Mom turns to her. “Stop taking the angels’ grace away for falling in love. Everyone can and will fall in love, even you. I hear you’re the one who can change that rule, give them back their grace. So stop making them fall. After falling three times, isn’t it obvious that at least Castiel isn’t going to change? Change the rule.”

Naomi blinks. “Why should I?”

“Because even you will fall in love and live to regret not changing it,” Mom says firmly. “The best of us fall in love, even angels. Angels are just people with abilities. They still have hearts, thoughts of their own.”

Naomi frowns. “Says who?”

“Says Michael,” Cas tells her. “Says Gabriel. She’s right, Naomi.”

Naomi crosses her arms. “ _Fine_. Not my fault if Father gets mad at you. I’m leaving Michael in charge, I’m tired of this already. Michael!”

Michael appears with a flash. “Yes?”

She scowls at him. “You’re in charge now. Do what you want with the rules, I’m done with this crap.”

She vanishes. Michael blinks. “Well then.”

Cas inclines his head. “Michael.”

Michael nods back. “Castiel.”

“Please, Cas,” Cas insists gently.

“Cas, then,” he shrugs. “And if I can change rules now, we get _more_ grace for falling in love, we don’t fall.”

He snaps his fingers and a gold glow blinds us for a second. Cas is now glowing at the same frequency as Gabriel, his wings turned to gold-white. Gabriel is back to gold, no grey marring the perfect golden sheen. Michael returns to full gold as well.

“Much better,” Michael sighs. “And angels can sleep and fall in love and do all the things humans can do, as well as watch over and protect the people we love and care about.”

He snaps his fingers and there’s another gold flash. Michael smiles. “Much better. And people can visit family members in Heaven, not just their soulmates. They can visit everyone they care about, no restrictions. They can’t visit anyone and disrupt their Heaven and be rude, however.”

He snaps again and the gates between alter, the runes changing to accommodate the rules.

Michael nods. “Much better. Much happier, too, everyone’s mingling now and they’re really happy about it.”

Mom smiles. “Mary Winchester.”

“Michael,” he says with a bow. “And you must be John Winchester.”

Dad nods. Michael bows to him, too. “A pleasure.”

Cas tightens his grip on my hand. “Thank you.”

Michael nods. “The rules affect me, too. I don’t wanna be punished for falling for Sarah.”

Gabriel grins at him. “Sarah? I knew it.”

“Sam?” Michael asks in return. “Interesting.”

“Dean was taken by Cas long before,” Gabriel shrugs.

Sam shrugs. “I had Jess. Jessica Moore. But Azazel killed her the same way he killed Mom.”

Everyone is silent for a moment. Sam shakes himself a little. “I know I sound calm about that, I’m not. It’s why we managed to kill that bastard. Then I found my archangel. So I don’t mind.”

Gabriel wraps a wing around Sam and Sam looks up. “Tragic, but if it hadn’t’ve happened you would’ve left the hunting life behind then gotten possessed by Lucifer totally off-guard and probably killed her yourself that way.”

I wince. “That would’ve been much worse, man.”

Sam nods. “Yeah. I guess so. Still, I could’ve saved her.”

“Just like Dad could’ve saved Mom?” I ask softly. “Don’t torture yourself over it, Sam. Some things are meant to happen, however tragic they are.”

“He’s right,” Michael agrees. “She’s got her own person Heaven up here with the college campus and her friends. She’s pretty happy, even though she misses cheering you up.”

Sam smiles faintly. “Can I see her?”

Michael vanishes and reappears with her. Sam hugs her tightly. “Jess.”

“Sammy!” she exclaims, hugging him tightly. “Oh my god, are you okay?”

“I’m alright,” Sam shrugs. “Just getting possessed by Lucifer, nothing new.”

Jess giggles. “That sounds so nonchalant.”

“Hey, Jess,” I greet her warmly.

Jess grins. “Heya, Dean!”

For a while, they just talk. Sam explains at last that he’s a hunter and why he tried to escape that life and Jess nods her understanding. “It’s okay,” she keeps saying.

Finally Sam seems pleased, kissing her forehead lightly. “Oh, Jess, this is my mom and my dad,” he introduces.

Jess curtsies. “It’s a pleasure to meet you!”

Mom grins at her. “The pleasure is ours, sweetie.”

“This is Gabriel, Castiel, and Michael,” I introduce to her, gesturing around.

Jess curtsies again. “A pleasure.”

Cas smiles a little. “The pleasure is ours, Jessica.”

Jessica smiles. Sam smiles back. “Are you doing alright?”

Jess laughs. “Ha! I’m doing awesome. Did you know the angels have a personal Heaven now? There’s rooms just for them, plus a few with other names with them.”

“The ones who are in love,” Michael shrugs. “Me, Gabe, and Cas are all in love.”

“That explains it,” she giggles. “Sarah?”

Michael nods. “Dean and Sam?” she asks.

I grin shyly. “Cas.”

“Gabe,” Sam shrugs.

“Yeah, well, you have a personal Heaven to share,” she laughs.

Sam grins. “That’s cool.”

Jess pecks him on the cheek before bouncing out, exploring on her own.

Gabriel smiles faintly. “I think I know what you see in her.”

Sam laughs. “Yeah. She’s got a hell of a lot of energy. And every time I wasn’t sure I could do something, she was there to say I could. Personal cheerleader.”


End file.
